The leg mounted scent dispenser relates to hunting equipment in general and more specifically to a dispenser for scent in liquid or powder form.
People have enjoyed wildlife for millennia. Early on, people primarily hunted wildlife and game for sustenance. In recent decades, people have also sought wildlife and game for photography and scientific purposes. From early hunting experience, people learned that game detects human scent and thus avoids people.
Hunters and recently photographers and scientists have also used scent in their quests for game. People have used designed scents to mask human scent and also to entice game towards a hunter, photographer, and the like. Generally, the human masking scent is applied to the body or clothing of a person to counteract the scent and perspiration of a person released when tracking game or waiting for it. When enticing game, scent is applied from a bottle as a hunter or photographer walks through brush and forest. A person inverts the bottle and drips the scent. In doing so, a person keeps one hand occupied thus limiting the person while on rougher terrain or in dense brush. Hunters and photographers have sought a hands free means of dispensing scent.
A unique aspect of the present invention is a canister mounted upon the leg that releases scent with each step. As a person wearing the invention walks across terrain, a trail of scent extends behind him as the person still has both hands free. The scent can mask the person or attract game to the person. When bow hunting or photographing, a person seeks to have the game come to him. After leaving a scent trail while walking, a person reaches a deer stand or blind and waits for the game. With the proper scent and weather conditions, game will approach the waiting person.